Aladdin
Aladdin, also known as Aladdin: The Series, is an animated series following the events of the 1992 feature of the same name. It was animated at the Slightly Offbeat Productions Studios in Penrose, Auckland, New Zealand. Coming on the heels of the direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar, the series picked up where that installment left off, with Aladdin now living in the palace, engaged to beautiful and spunky Princess Jasmine. "Al" and Jasmine went together into peril among sorcerers, monsters, thieves, and more. Monkey sidekick Abu, the animated Magic Carpet, and the fast-talking, shape-shifting Genie came along to help, as did sassy, complaining parrot Iago, formerly Jafar’s pet but now an antihero. Many of the films' stars reprised the voices of their characters, with the notable exception of Dan Castellaneta filling in for Robin Williams as Genie. Unlike The Little Mermaid spinoff series, this series does not feature any musical numbers (outside of the ones featured in The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves). The series originally aired as a preview on the Disney Channel in early 1994,The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 12, no. 2, February/March 1994: pp. 24-26, 32. and in September of that year it began airing concurrently on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block and on Saturday mornings on CBS (prior to Disney's purchase of ABC). The Disney Channel reran the series in the late-1990s until it was replaced by their pre-teen lineup. The show was later shown on Toon Disney from 1998 to 2005. The series concluded with the 1996 direct-to-video film Aladdin and the King of Thieves, making Aladdin one of the few Disney Afternoon shows to receive an official finale. Aladdin is one of the only two shows from the Disney Afternoon that is currently not available on Disney+ (the other being The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show), even though The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves were both part of the service's launch line-up. However, it has been confirmed that Aladdin will be added to the service at a currently unspecified date. Characters * Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) * Princess Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) * Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) * Abu / Rajah / Xerxes / Hakim the Palace Guard / Fizal the Palace Guard (voiced by Frank Welker) * Eden / Dhandi (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Sadira (voiced by Kellie Martin) * Carpet * Abis Mal (voiced by Jason Alexander) * Haroud Hazi Bin (voiced by James Avery) * Mozenrath (voiced by Jonathan Brandis) * Amin Damoola (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mechanicles (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Razoul / Prince Wazoo (voiced by Jim Cummings) * The Sultan (voiced by Val Bettin) * Khartoum (voiced by Tony Jay) * Phasir (voiced by Ed Gilbert) * Mirage (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Ayham Aghoul (voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Aziz (voiced by Michael Bell) * Minos (voiced by Keith David) * Fatima (voiced by Charity James) * Uncouthma (voiced by Tino Insana) * Chaos (voiced by Matt Frewer) Episodes A total of 86 episodes were produced. After the series another direct-to-video movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released. This was followed by a guest appearance in the Hercules: The Animated Series episode "Hercules and the Arabian Night". Guest stars intended to be in the series included George C. Scott, Hank Azaria, June Foray, Paul Winchell, Phil Hartman, James Earl Jones and Richard Horvitz, but the makers didn't have the time. Home media VHS releases Twelve VHS cassettes containing 24 episodes of the series were released in the United States (including four cassettes of the Princess Collection: Jasmine's Enchanted Tales set, which contain eight episodes). Princess Collection - Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Australia & New Zealand releases Ten VHS cassettes containing 19 episodes of the series were released in Australia and New Zealand. DVD releases On March 14, 2005, three episodes of the series were released on the Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of a Princess DVD release. Awards *1995 ** Outstanding Music Direction and Composition – Mark Watters, John Given, Harvey Cohen, Carl Johnson and Thomas Richard Sharp (won) ** Outstanding Film Sound Mixing – Timothy J. Garrity, Melissa Ellis, Deb Adair, Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson and Timothy Borquez (won) ** Outstanding Film Sound Editing – John O. Robinson III, Michael Geisler, Marc S. Perlman, William Griggs, Melissa Ellis, Ray Leonard, Phyllis Ginter, Michael Gollom, Timothy Borquez, Tom Jaeger, Charles Rychwalski, Greg LaPlante, Kenneth Young, Jennifer Mertens, Robert Duran, Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson and Alex Wilkinson (won) *1996 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Special Class – Michael Jiron, Allen L. Stone and Deb Adair (won) References External links * * * * Category:Aladdin Category:Shows Category:The Disney Afternoon